


Day 4 - Break Up

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, Day 4, M/M, Philkas Week, Philkasweek, day 4 break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas week day 4 - break upThings cannot go well when problems from the past still hunt you.





	

Little Anne curled up against her bedroom door, closing her eyes as she heard the argument downstairs. For some reason she did not yet understand, her dads had been fighting a lot the last months, and while everything always came around, she had a feeling that the fight that day wasn’t going to end in such good terms.

In all her twelve years of age, she never imagined she would ever hear her dada yelling, because he never yelled, ever. She also never imagined she would ever hear her dad crying, but right now, she could hear that his voice was thick.

“Alright then Philip! What about we break up then?!” she heard, and her heart skipped a beat and tightened. There was silence. Her dad’s voice was so broken. So full of hurt and pain and sadness.

“What?” her dada answered, and she was just as confused as he sounded. A shaky breath, and a sigh. “Lukas, what-”

“I can’t do this anymore Philip. I can’t” her dad breathed out, and then he let out a laugh that was so broken that she felt her own eyes tearing up. “You still blame me for what happened twenty years ago. I understand. I really do. I am to blame and I say that to myself every day. For twenty years I wake up at night when it’s your mother’s birthday or death day with terrible nightmares and I just mourn in silence the whole night because I know I don’t have the right to mourn and sometimes I just feel like dying like I did before but I could deal with it because you were at my side. But a few months from now you just decided to throw everything at my face again and I simply can’t... I can’t deal with it anymore” her dad said shakily, and she knew he was crying. “I’m gonna pack my bags. I just... I’m just tired”

A moment of silence. Then, someone coming upstairs. Anne stood up and opened her room, staring up as her dad stared down, looking ready to open the door.

“Dad! Daddy please, don’t go” she whimpered, hugging his waist, and he sighed deeply, kneeling down and pulling her to a heartbreaking hug. “Please...”

“Anne, sweetie” he whispered, kissing her head. “I’m not leaving your life. But your dada and I... He needs to be happy. You need to be happy. And he’ll never be fully happy. Not with me. So he needs to find someone he’s really happy with, so you can be happy too. And I’ll visit you and take you places and give you presents. I’m not going away from you. We will do everything we always did. Okay?”

“N-no” she whimpered, crying against his shoulder and holding against his shirt. Lukas sighed and kissed her head again, before pulling back.

“I love you” he whispered, before slowly standing up and walking to his room. She knew that he was trying to do what was right, but it hurt. She laid on her bed, shaking with her sobs, but she could still listen to them.

“Lukas, don’t do this. I-I swear I-”

“Philip. Don’t. Okay? You might not say it ever again but I know you think it. I know you feel it. I love you. I’m doing this for you. So you can get over everything and be happy.”

“Lukas, please!”

“I don’t want anything. You can keep the house, the cars, Anne’s custody, whatever more you want. I don’t want this hard between us. I love you. Too much”

Anne heard the steps going downstairs, followed by desperate ones. She heard cries and begs and whimpers and tears, and then silence. Nothing. For the longest time. And then sobs. Loud sobs. Desperate sobs.

She stood up, her legs shaking, and walked down to see her dada crying against the door just like she was, curled up. She sat down next to him, nuzzling against his arm, and he pulled her to a tight hug, kissing her head and trying to recompose himself.

“Are we going to get dad back?” she asked, quietly against his chest, and her dada sighed deeply.

“I’ll do all I can sweetie. I will do all I can”


End file.
